Olympique Lyonnais (Women)
Jean-Michel Aulas | manager = Gérard Prêcheur | league = D1 Féminine | position = 1st | website = http://www.olweb.fr/fr/feminines/sommaire-10-164.html }} Olympique Lyonnais Féminin ( ; commonly referred to as Olympique Lyon, Lyon, or simply OL) is a French women's football club based in Lyon. It is the most successful club in the history of Division 1 Féminine with fourteen league titles. The club has been the female section of Olympique Lyonnais since 2004. Lyon currently play in the Division 1 Féminine and are the defending champions, having won the league for ten consecutive seasons. The club was formed as the women's section of FC Lyon in 1970. In 2004, the women's club became the women's section of Olympique Lyonnais. Since joining Lyon, the women's section has won the Division 1 Féminine ten times and seven Coupe de France titles . Lyon reached the semi-finals of the 2007–08 edition of the UEFA Women's Cup and, during the 2009–10 season, reached the final of the inaugural edition of the UEFA Women's Champions League losing to German club Turbine Potsdam 7–6 on penalties. In the following season, Lyon finally captured the UEFA Women's Champions League defeating its nemesis Turbine Potsdam 2–0 in the 2011 final. It successfully defended its title in 2012, defeating FFC Frankfurt in the final. Lyon hosts its matches at the Groupama OL training Center, a 1,524-capacity stadium that is situated not far from the Parc Olympique Lyonnais, where the male sections plays. The women's team does host its "big" matches at the 55,000-seat stadium. The president of the club is Jean-Michel Aulas and the captain of the team is Wendie Renard. According to the UEFA women's coefficient, Lyon are the highest-ranked club in UEFA. Players Current squad As of 10 January 2017 Former notable players ; * Delphine Blanc * Sonia Bompastor * Sandrine Brétigny * Sandrine Dusang * Laura Georges *Amandine Henry * Hoda Lattaf * Laure Lepailleur * Laëtitia Tonazzi * Ludivine Bruet * Aurore Pegaz * Anne-Laure Perrot * Cécile Locatelli * Emilie Gonssollin * Alice Real * Marianne Grangeon * Aurélie Naud * Carole Granjon * Séverine Creuzet-Laplantes * Cloé Faillant * Claire Morel * Aurore Giraud * Océane Cairaty * Alexandra Muci * Pauline Ducroux * Alice Pourrat * Marion Hernandez * Dallila Zerrouki * Anaïs Ribeyra * Fanny Quetand * Fanny Garesio * Lucille Alonso * Astrid Baule * Marie Bolatre * Viviane Boudaud * Mélanie Martin * Laëtitia Riboud * Luisa Mirarchi * Céline Deville * Elise Bussaglia *Louisa Necib ; * Kátia * Simone ; * Fei Wang ; * Shirley Cruz Traña ; * Dorte Dalum Jensen ; * Shinobu Ohno * Ami Otaki ; * Cynthia Uwak ; * Christine Colombo Nilsen * Isabell Herlovsen * Bente Nordby * Ingvild Stensland ; * Amelie Rybäck *Lotta Schelin ; * Lara Dickenmann ; * Irina Grigorieva ; * Hope Solo * Christie Welsh * Aly Wagner * Lorrie Fair * Megan Rapinoe Honours .]] Official *Division 1 Féminine (Champions of France) (level 1) :Winners (14): 1990–91, 1992–93, 1994–95, 1997–98, 2006–07, 2007–08, 2008–09, 2009–10, 2010–11, 2011–12, 2012–13, 2013–14, 2014–15, 2015–16 *Coupe de France Féminine :Winners (8): 2003, 2004, 2008, 2012, 2013, 2014, 2015, 2016 *UEFA Women's Champions League :Winners (3): 2010–11, 2011–12, 2015–16 :Runners-Up (2): 2009–10, 2012–13 Invitational *International Women's Club Championship :Winners (1): 2012 *Valais Cup :Winners (1): 2014 List of seasons Top scorers in bold were also the top scorers in the Division 1 Féminine that season. |- |} See also * Division 1 Féminine * Olympique Lyonnais References External links * Official Site * Club at uefa.com Category:Olympique Lyonnais (Women) Category:Women's football clubs in France Category:Football clubs in Lyon Category:Olympique Lyonnais Category:Association football clubs established in 1970 Category:Association football clubs established in 2004 Category:1970 establishments in France Category:2004 establishments in France